South Park's Creek!
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Creek love story-Tweek's in love with Craig, but how is going to tell him? How does Craig react? Does he even tell him? Rated M for Yaoi, BL and cursing. Hope you like it, R&R please:)
1. The big confession

**So this is a Creek love story!**

**Title: South Park's Creek. (originally called, Cupid's arrows struck again, but it wouldn't be that easy to fins so i changed it).**

**Summary: Tweek's in love with Craig, but how is going to tell him? How does Craig react? Does he even tell him? Rated M for Yaoi, BL and cursing. Hope you like it, R&R please:)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley i do not own South Park, if i did it wouldn't be how it is now, it would be more 'slashy'. **

**Enjoy!**

I want to tell him, I need to tell, but how?

How am I supposed to tell my best and only, friend that I'm in love with him?

He'll just hate me for the rest of my life and that's way too much pressure.

His raven hair, his milky white skin, his sapphire eyes and that smirk of his, it makes my heart melt.

My heart melts whenever he speaks to me.

His deep, manly voice always makes me die inside.

He's such a tease and is adored by all the girls at our school.

Why would someone as sexy as him, want a skinny ass, twitchy bastard like me?

I'm so unloved, nobody cares about sad little Tweek.

I'm a victim to bullying; I'm a cutter and not mention I'm a total caffeine freak.

I'm just a freak all together.

The pain I felt before Craig started to stick up for me.

The punches, the hurtful words, it all stopped when Craig came along.

I have to tell him about my feelings for him; I can't keep them bottled up forever.

After school I'll go round there and tell him everything, so then it'll be more private.

School was boring as peer usual; Craig stuck up for me when people were picking on me, just an ordinary day basically.

My school life is shit, but Craig's on the other hand is great.

Everyone loves him, and most people fear him, I have to admit he is pretty intimidating.

Once school was over, it was time to tell Craig everything, he deserved to know, he needed to know.

"Hey Craig w-what up!" I shouted, running over to the ebony haired boy.

He stopped in his tracks and gave me his 'Tucker smirk' as I called it.

"What's up Tweekers?" That god damn nickname!

It always pissed me off when he called me Tweekers, at first I thought it meant something bad.

But then he assured me it was just a nickname.

A stupid nickname.

"GAH! U-um could we t-talk in private GAH?" I stuttered, but finally got out.

"Yeah sure, let's go over to my place." He smirked once again, but this wasn't his ordinary smirk, it was different somehow.

It was more evil than normal.

What was he thinking about? Now I'm worried.

When we arrived at Craig's he lead me up to his room, so that his sister, Ruby, wouldn't interrupt us.

"Hey fag and Tweek." She said to me and Craig, and flipped him off at the same time.

He didn't respond with words he just gave her the finger.

Whenever they flip each other off it always causing me to laugh, I don't know why it just does.

And when I laugh, Craig laugh's along with me.

I love him so fucking much!

"Right Tweekers what did you need to tell me?"

This time he actually smiled, a warm smile, not a stupid smirk.

That's when I started to shake and was trying to hold back the tears.

He noticed the emotional wreck that I was in, well I was about to be in, and started rubbish my back.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything you want, I'm always gonna be here for you." He said in a soft tone.

I've never heard Craig be so comforting towards anyone.

"You'll hate me GAH! And y-y-you'll n-never be my f-friend again."

Tears now started to roll down my cheeks and he used his thumb to wipe them away.

"I won't I promise." He pulled me into a warm, tight hug, and told me everything was going to be alright.

"Craig, I t-think that," I sighed ready for the truth to finally come out. "Craig I'm in love with y-you and I have been for q-quite a while now."

**How's Craig gonna react? What's going to happen next? What's Tweek going to do?**

**Find out in the next chapter which will be uploaded soon.**

**Hope you liked it:). R&R!**


	2. The reaction

He released me from his grasp.

"You love me? For how long?"

His voice was still calm and soothing, so I knew he wasn't angry.

"About four or f-f-five months n-now." I stuttered and started to shake.

I was now starting to get worried about what he would say.

He sounded like he was okay with it, but he could be acting.

For fuck sake Tweek why are you always so paranoid?

Calm down, he said he wasn't going to hate you, or not be your friend.

"Oh."

Oh that's all he had to say, well I guess he doesn't feel the same way.

I was stupid to think that he might, just might, deep down love me back just a little.

Guess not.

I got up to walk out his house when he stopped me.

He grabbed my hand.

"Tweek, don't go!" He said almost shouting.

Why wouldn't he want me to go?

I just embarrassed myself right in front of him. I knew it was a bad idea to admit my feelings for him.

But on the other hand he did have a right to know.

Since Craig didn't want me to leave I decided to stay with him.

I sat on the bed next to him and he has his arm around me.

It almost, just almost, felt like he liked me a little bit, maybe he did and just didn't want to tell me.

After all he's not good with expressing his feelings.

**_Craig_**

Fuck sake Tucker don't be such a dick!

Just confess to Tweek that you love him back.

It must have taken a whole lot of courage for him to come and say that to me, so why can't you say it back?

I'm not one for showing my emotions, so that's why I just smirk all the time, but I can around Tweek.

Usually.

I usually can always tell him how I'm feeling so why can't I do it now?

Shit! For once I'm actually scared to say something.

Just say it Tucker.

Now I know how Tweek feels when he's under pressure, because I'm under pressure right now.

Serious pressure.

A part of me is telling me to just tell him and then the others just telling to leave it.

I'm gonna go with my heart.

"Tweek, I love you too." I sighed and pulled him into another tight hug.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt a tear drip onto it.

"Are you crying Tweek?" I asked this time sounding abit concerned.

Did I say something wrong?

Oh shit, I better have not upset him.

"Yes, but n-not from s-sadness, from h-happiness."

He stuttered once again, and pulled me into him even tighter.

Should I kiss him?

Should I just continue to hug him?

What should I do?

So many questions are going through my mind right now, I don't know what to do.

That's it!

I rested placed my hands on the smaller boys waist and pulled him in close, not so that I was kissing him, but close enough that if I moved my head forward just a centimetre we'd be kissing.

His breathing started to get heavy as we looked each other, deeply, in the eyes.

I've dreamt of this moment for so long and now it's finally real.

His coffee coloured eyes were focused on my sapphire ones, and mine focused intently on his.

My eyes veered down to his lips, his soft peachy coloured lips, I could kiss them all day long.

I was just about to lean in when Ruby came barging through my door.

"Oi dick-hole there's some people at the door for you! Hi Tweek."

What a fucking bitch she ruined my moment.

Me and Tweek both walked downstairs to the door and standing there was Stan, Clyde and Kyle.

Why was Clyde with Stan and Kyle? He's never with them.

"Hey guys wanna come to my party tonight? Everyone's gonna be there."

Stan asked, he sounded like he was almost bragging.

So that's why Clyde was there, he could never say no to a party.

Me and Tweek shared a smile then turned back to the boys.

"Yeah we'll come." We both said in unison then smiling at each other once we'd finished speaking.

"Okay, be at my house for eight, later." We both nodded as the three boys walked away.

Me and Tweek went back upstairs to continue what we were doing before Ruby interrupted us.

This time without any hesitation I pulled him in close to me and crashed our lips together.

He gasped, so I took this moment to enter in my tongue brushing it against his tongue.

It wasn't long before he reacted and our tongue's met.

I never wanted this moment to end.

It was complete and utter bliss.

Every time I was with Tweek a sheet of bliss would cover me.

I love Tweek so very much and never wanted to lose him.

Tweek pulled away from lips for air and cuddled up beside me.

"Craig I love you." He said beautifully, for some reason he wasn't stuttering.

He stutters with almost every single sentence.

"I love you too Tweekers." I said in the same soft tone I used when I was comforting him.

This wasn't just a one night stand kind of relationship I usually have, with no emotions, just sex.

This time it meant allot to me, a whole lot.

This is the first time I've ever experienced love and I liked it.

**That's chapter two R&R your thoughts please.**

**YAOI in the next chapter, it should be uploaded soon.**

**Hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I'm actually proud of this one.**

**I like it.**


	3. The fun

**_Tweek_**

I woke up in the middle of the night, or what felt like the middle of the night, in Craig's bed.

Craig wasn't next to me though he was sat on the floor on his phone.

"Oh so you're awake now, you fell asleep at five and it's now nine thirty, that's four and a half hours."

He said sounding a little happy that I was finally awake.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked without stuttering.

I've stopped stuttering because I haven't had coffee in hours.

He shrugged his shoulders and lay down beside me.

I wish he would kiss me again, it felt so right when he kissed me.

The feelings of his soft lips pressed against mine, the feeling of his tongue against mine.

His warm body against my milky flesh.

I want him, I need him.

At last.

Craig got up and hovered over my body and started to kiss my neck, nibbling at it lightly.

Once he had finished with my neck he moved back up to my lips and started to kiss me again, like before but more heated.

I let out a small moan when he bit my bottom lip.

He started to unbutton my shirt, which looked like it was difficult for him because it was incorrectly buttoned.

I helped him and he smiled sweetly.

He started kissing his way down my bare chest, licking as well.

I let out small moans in pleasure, god it felt so good.

He took his attention away from my bare flesh to ask me.

"How hard do you think I could make Tweek eh?" He smirked.

This time his smirk was lustful, his eyes also practically lit up with lust.

He kept teasing my body and rubbing my inner thighs, trying to see how hard he could make me.

I don't really think he could make me any harder; I was already hard enough that it started to hurt.

Finally he pulled down my pants along with my boxers; he made quick work of those.

He grabbed my manhood in his hand and started pumping, licking the pre cum off as he did so.

I let out several moans in pleasure and muttered his name under my heavy breathing.

He heard my moans and entered me into his mouth sucking faster and harder each time.

Soon I found myself rubbing my fingers through his inky black hair and tugging on it lightly.

"Craig-"He nodded; he must have already knew what I was going to say.

I climaxed into his mouth and he swallowed the contents that came from inside me licked the rest from off of his lips.

He got on top of my started to nibble at my neck once again, I let out several moans, but they didn't really sound like moans since I was so out of breath.

Once Craig had finished his work on my neck he started to take of his own clothes.

Causing me to blush, I'd never seen Craig topless before.

And to be honest I was impressed with what I saw, he was so muscly.

He undid his belt and pulled down his pants.

Leaving me with the best part.

I stood up and then knelt down in front of his so I could return the favour.

I pulled down his boxers in a flash and wrapped my hand around his hardened dick.

He entwined his fingers in my hair as I entered him into my mouth.

Craig's head flung back in pure ecstasy, as I sucked harder and faster.

"Stop." Craig's voice sounded so lustful, but why did he tell me to stop?

Was I doing a bad job?

It can't have been that bad since he threw his head back in a euphoric state.

He pulled me up and kissed me once more, just a little kiss this time.

He pushed me a little so that I was bent over and grabbed some lube from off of the bed side table.

What the fuck was he doing with lube?

He hasn't had a girlfriend or boyfriend in months.

Oh well it's coming in handy now.

He placed some onto his fingers and rubbed it in a little bit.

"Okay you ready Tweekers?" He asked.

That fucking nickname again!

I nodded to his question and he put one finger in my entrance slowly.

It hurt badly at first then I adjusted to the sensation.

I stuck my thumb up at him, signalling that I was ready for the second finger.

Then I did the same for the third.

He opened up his fingers and I could feel myself stretching, getting ready for Craig's dick.

"You ready Tweek?"

Finally he calls me by my actual name; I nodded to his question like before as he pulled out his fingers.

He sniggered at me because I let out a small moan of disappointment when he pulled them out.

He inserted himself into my entrance gently so I could adjust.

It hurt so badly, I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

Fuck me it hurt!

"Okay you can start now." I trembled a little when I said that, but it did really hurt.

Soon pain turned into pleasure as he thrusted back into me numerous times bashing against my prostate each time.

"Fuck Tweek, you're so fucking tight!" Craig screamed out.

Well I was a virgin. Not anymore.

It wasn't long before the pain disappeared and turned into pleasure.

It felt so good.

Craig let out many moans as he thrusted in and out.

Every time he thrusted it always felt better than the last.

"Fuck! Craig I'm gonna cum!" I screamed out in a euphoric state.

He nodded and sped up the pace bashing against my prostate harder and harder each time.

I had finally reached my peak and came all over the bed sheets.

Craig soon followed; he pulled out and lay down on the bed panting.

I lay next to Craig panting and he wrapped his arms around me

"So are ya know official now?" I asked Craig.

Oh shit he brings that up straight after sex? Tweek you complete retard!

"I thought we were from the moment we kissed." He smiled causing me to blush.

He has such a beautiful smile, it wasn't to manly and wasn't feminine, just right.

**So that was chapter three, shit I know don't remind me!**

**Hmm, what shall I do in chapter four? **

**Well hope you liked it, R&R please.**


	4. The movie

Finally morning arrived.

It was morning and I hadn't even remembered that I was in Craig's bed.

Well that's embarrassing.

I glared down at myself realising the state I was in.

Then it struck me and I started to remember everything that happened last night.

But where was Craig? He was nowhere to be seen.

*beep* My phone went off.

_One new msg-Craig-Hey Tweekers, I bet your wondering where I am. Well I'm just at Harbucks getting you some coffee because were all out, love you.-Craig._

_Okay thank you Craig, love you too.-Tweek._

Oh so that's where he was.

That's so sweet of him.

He's buying me coffee, what a sweetheart.

I put down my phone I smiled to myself after the message I just received.

"Tweek open the door!"

I could hear Craig shouting numerous times.

I unlocked the door so he could get in and he pulled me into a hug.

Once he finally let go he went and put the coffee on.

I'm not going to lie it felt weird being with Craig, waking up in his bed naked, him making me coffee, but it was _good weird_.

We were both happy and that's all that mattered.

He made my coffee just the way I liked it.

Bitter, black, thick yet creamy and just perfect.

"I love you Tweekers, you know that?"

Well that was random.

All I was doing was drinking coffee and he comes out with that.

"Yeah GAH! I-I l-love you t-too Craig."

I said stealing a gulp of coffee every now and then.

Making Craig giggle and blush a little.

"You're so cute Tweekers."

He blushed even more.

That fucking nickname, it really gets on my nerves.

I pulled my hands up in front of my face so he couldn't see me, since he thought I was cute.

I AM NOT CUTE!

"No I'm not."

I said blushing slightly making him blush at the same time.

He smiled warmly and kissed me on the lips once again.

I loved the feeling of his lips against mine, the taste of his lips, they tasted like mint gum.

Well he was always chewing gum.

When he pulled away from the small, but romantic, kiss I licked my lips.

The taste was sensational.

I know that sounds super weird but he tastes like mint all the time.

And I just taste like well coffee.

"What do you wanna do then today Tweek?"

Craig asked nudging me gently.

"GAH! Don't k-know. What d-do GAH! Y-you want to do?"

I asked him nudging him back.

"Wanna just stay in?"

I nodded; I didn't mind staying at Craig's.

His house was always so homely and comfortable, so was his family.

We played video games until they started to get boring.

"Hey wanna watch a movie? I'm bored of video games now."

He smiled warmly at me.

I nodded stealing a mouthful of the hot brew in my hands.

"What do you wanna watch?"

He asked me, flicking through his D.V.D box to find something.

"I-I like that film with t-the singer a-at the w-w-wedding?"

It's true I really loved it.

Cheesy I know but it's such a good film, plus it never fails to make me smile.

"Anything for you Tweekers."

He smiled planting a small kiss on my lips after he inserted the disc into the D.V.D player.

As the movie began he pulled me in close, with his arm wrapped around me and stayed like that for a while.

I couldn't help but smile at the romance, in Craig and in the movie.

I could tell that Craig was getting bored of the film; I could see it in his eyes.

So I decided to kiss him, completely out of the blue.

He was shocked at first, since he gasped; I sneaked my tongue past his lips and put my hands on his waist.

I bit down on his bottom lip gently, causing him to let out a throaty moan.

"Mmn~" He moaned.

He lifted his hand up my shirt, pinching lightly on my nipple.

I swallowed a moan, but it was no use, another swiftly followed.

My pants started feeling tight and uncomfortable, I was so turned on that it hurt.

Craig noticed me 'pitching a tent' and started groping me.

"Mmng… Cr-Craig."I moaned between kisses.

I could feel the smirk form on his face.

He stopped groping me, making me let out a sigh of disappointment.

Still wanting more, I grinded myself against him.

"Fuck… Tweek! Fuck…" He moaned out loudly.

I did this numerous times until he told me to stop.

"O-okay Tweek. You can stop now. If you carry on I'll… you know what it doesn't matter."

Pink spread across his cheeks and sweat formed at his hairline, making me giggle slightly.

I never thought I would be able to turn him on so much.

*yawns*

"You tired babe?"

Craig asked me wiping the back of his hand across my face.

I did a few small nods.

He lifted me up, bridal style, and took me up to bed with him.

"C'mon lets go to sleep after all it is 11.00 o'clock."

He smiled, resting me down on the bed.

Craig lay down beside me cuddling me as we both fell into a deep sleep.

**LAAYYMMMEEEEE! THAT WAS CRAP!**

**Okay so please R&R your thoughts on the shit you have just read.**

**I cannot write *sighs*. Why do they always end up cuddling in bed? **

**Pffttt…. Anywho I hoped you liked it:)**


	5. The fight

"Tweek wake up we have school."

I woke up to Craig shaking me and poking me in the face.

Why can't sleep over take me?

He kept shaking me, getting rougher until I actually got out of bed.

"Alright I'm up!" I screamed at him, making him snigger.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and started to get ready.

I pulled on my olive green shirt, trembling as I _tried_ to button it up.

"Here let me help." Craig smiled; it was the warmest smile I had ever seen come from him.

It was like he was over taken by someone like Butters, who always smiled.

He buttoned my whole shirt up for me, planting a kiss on my forehead once he had finished.

I smiled and pulled on my dark grey skinny jeans.

"Tweek, how come you never do anything with your hair?" He asked while ruffling his raven hair.

"Um because I don't know what to do with it and I hate my hair, it's so knotty." I said looking at the hair that was resting over my eyes.

He rolled his crystal eyes and got the comb.

"Here." He said combing my hair over to the side, then ruffling it up so it still looked messy.

It actually looked pretty decent.

I liked it.

"Cr-Craig it's time for school." I said pointing to the alarm clock.

He grabbed my hand and took me to his, old, rusty car.

It kinda looked like the sort of thing that the McCormick's would have passed down in the family.

He was a steady driver; he knew what he was doing.

Once we had arrived at school, I got a few whistles from the girls.

But why?

Then I noticed a blushing Bebe.

"H-hey Tweek, you look h-hot today."

She blushed even more and giggled a little.

Not knowing what to say, I looked up at Craig who was biting down on his bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"T-thanks Bebe." Was all I could say to her.

This is so awkward.

"Um, do y-you wanna go on a d-date tonight?" She asked blushing _even_ more.

My eyes widened and jaw dropped.

Not only is this the first time a girl has asked me out it's the first time I'd reject someone.

Craig couldn't keep it in anymore; he let out a loud laugh, which I could see was really pissing Bebe off.

I could see the anger in her eyes as her fists clenched up.

"What seems to be the problem, 'TUCKER'?" She asked mockingly.

I say mockingly because he calls almost everyone by their last name.

"Nothing, Stevens." I could feel the tension between the two.

THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

"Look Bebe I'm sorry, I'm gay and Craig calm down!" I shouted a little too loudly.

Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"With who?" She asked looking around at the football team, then to some other boys.

"With… w-with-"Craig cut me off.

"With me." He said to her smiling, but it wasn't a nice smile.

Her eyes rolled back into their sockets as she fainted.

"C'mon Tweekers, she faints all the time." His didn't look the tiniest bit bothered at his friend fainting.

"Okay Tweek, I won't see you till lunch today so I'll tell you know that I love you." Craig kissed me quickly and softly.

"I love you too." I said after he had finished kissing me.

He smiled and walked away to find Clyde.

I walked to my lessons and all day I was longing to see Craig.

*brrringgg*

Finally the bell signalled that it was lunch.

Yes! Time to see Craig.

I walked out of my class, then to the lunch hall, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

Where was he?

I know I'll text him.

_Hi Craig! Where are you, I can't see you anywhere?-Tweek._

Now I just wait for a reply.

Hmm, it's been ten minutes and still no reply.

I'll ask Stan.

"Hey St-Stan, where's Craig?" I stuttered out.

"Hey, oh and last time I saw him he was with Clyde round were the Goth kids hang out." He said pointing towards the back of the school.

"T-thanks." I said as I began to walk away.

As I turned the corner to the back of the school I saw it.

The horror.

Betrayal.

There Craig was, with Clyde, just casually sucking each other's faces!

How could he do that to me?

I thought he loved me, not Clyde.

What a fucking bastard!

My fists clenched, my face bright red and eyes red from tears building up.

I walked over to the face suckers and cleared my throat.

The soon stopped eating each other.

"Tweek I can explain!" He cried, with tears were rolling down his cheeks.

I had no sympathy for that cheating cunt.

I may as well should have said 'yes' to Bebe.

"You don't need to explain, I've seen it all now!" I screamed in his face.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Tears were now rolling off him and onto the floor.

This was the first time I'd seen Craig cry, and it was sure to be the last.

"Oh yeah well what is it then? Craig and Clyde were just eating each other's faces by accident, you may as well been sucking each other's dicks!" I screamed at them both.

"Actually-"Clyde began but I cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it Donovan!" I screamed in his face and walked away.

I was just like Craig when I was angry.

I've never felt so betrayed in my life.

I stormed home and ran to my room.

Tears rolling down my cheeks down onto my chest, a broken heart, what's next.

I checked my cell for messages.

_One new msg-Tweek please listen to me, I can explain. Honestly it wasn't what it looked like I swear down. You and I both know that I would never do that to you, I love you so much and always will.-Craig._

_One new msg-Tweek? Please don't ignore me.-Craig._

_One new msg-Call me once you get this message.-Craig._

NOT EVEN A FUCKING APPOLOGY!

I decided to ignore all three of his texts; he can call me if he really needs to talk.

Plus I wouldn't want to interrupt him just in case, he and Clyde were fucking!

**_Craig_**

How could I do this to Tweek?

He doesn't believe me when I tell him that it's not what it looked like, it really wasn't.

I feel awful.

I not only hurt him, I betrayed him, how can he ever trust me again? How can he ever love me again?

_"Tucker, you've screwed things up big time now." _I thought to myself out loud.

I know I'll stop over at his place tomorrow and tell him the honest truth of what was actually going on!

**Craig how could you do that to Tweek, you biatch! **

**Jokes:) bet ya all wanna know what he's doing don'tcha? **

**Well find out in the next chapter 'the confession' that'll be up today probably. **

**You see I'm making up for everything. I took a week from writing this story and I completely forgot all about it so I'm getting a few chapters of it done today and maybe tomorrow. It should be done soon.**

**If you have any ideas of what I should do in later chapters then review, that review box is looking very lonely and dusty. I have no reviews I need to know what you thinkJ R&R please.**


End file.
